Moved On
by itzrausllytrez
Summary: Based after Mara and Jerome started dating but before they broke up. Also, before Jerome cheated on Mara with Willow. / Mara has a huge bomb to drop during a study date - Mick called her. But really, did he honestly expect her to leap back into his arms? Please. Jara fluff! One shot.


_**A/N: Based after they started dating but before they broke up. Also, before Jerome cheated on Mara with Willow. Sigh.**_

_** Disclaimer: If I owned HOA, a nice little thing called Jara would NEVER have broken up.**_

_**COMPLETELY FLUFF. ;)**_

Jerome Clarke and Mara Jaffray sat laughing outside of their school. The two had already been dating for a few months, and Mara was all giggles. She hadn't ever been this happy, even when she was dating Mick.

"Do you know what I like the most about you?" Jerome asked suddenly, sneaking a peek at his girlfriend.

Mara half-smiled, glancing up from her science book. They were studying. In all honesty, Mara was trying to study while Jerome paid zero attention to the books. "What?" she asked curiously, delicately placing a bookmark in her schoolbook.

"How engrossed you get when you're reading, or doing anything school-related, really. It's just so cute," Jerome admitted, almost shyly. And that meant something, since Jerome was _never _shy.

Mara blushed deeply. "Thanks," she mumbled, unsure of what to say. Then she decided it was her turn. "Do you know what I like the most about you?"

Jerome raised his eyebrows, an inclination tor her to answer. She picked at her fingernails, debating on how to word this. She eventually sighed and just decided to at least try to make sense and hope for the best. "It's how much you care about people, even though you don't always show it. Your dad, Poppy, Alfie, ..." she trailed off awkwardly.

"You?" Jerome finished for her. She nodded, not meeting his eyes. Jerome chuckled. "I suppose they'd a good thing?"

Mara nodded hurriedly. "Of course it is."

"Well, then, thanks."

"Jerome?" Mara asked quietly after a couple minutes of silence.

He raised an eyebrow, turning to look at her. Their faces were only inches apart. "Yes, Jaffray?"

She flushed furiously; She hadn't expected him to be so close. "Um," she stuttered, temporarily forgetting what she was going to say. But then she remembered. "What were you thinking when Mick and I were dating?" she asked nervously, playing the a loose string on the long white sleeve of her uniform.

"I was thinking that you were totally blind and he was a complete and utter jerk," Jerome said bluntly. "Why?"

Mara's blush grew deeper. "Uh, just curious," she lied. She would have been perfectly fine if her voice hadn't started shaking.

He smirked at her, tucking a long lock of her raven-colored hair behind her ear. His fingers lingered behind her ear. "It's _so easy_ to tell when you're lying," he murmured.

Mara smiled nervously. "I'm not lying," she insisted brightly, trying to sound persuasive. She was failing miserably, though. That much was clear.

Jerome scoffed, gently pulling his hand away. "Sure, Mara. So, tell me the truth now, yeah?"

Mara exhaled sharply, gnawing on the inside of her cheek, forehead ceased with worry. She didn't want to lie to him and she knew attempting to was absolutely pointless, anyway. He was right. She was an open book. But she wasn't exactly sure how he'd react. Finally, she looked into his eyes, forcing herself to speak. "Mick called me last night."

Jerome immediately tensed. "_Oh_?" he pressed, his voice cold. He always disliked Mick, even before Mara and Mick started going out. He could tell that Mara had eyes for him -Mick- and Jerome hated it. It led him to hate Mick, as well. That hatred only grew each time Mick hurt Mara's feelings. Which, by the way, was very often.

Mara swallowed hard, even more nervous then before, but somehow managed to carry on. "Yes. He told me, you know, _things_," she emphasized the word before quickly continuing, "and asked me ... he asked me if I would please give him another chance."

Jerome felt his blood run cold. He wasn't very surprised, though. Mara had always been crazy about Mick, even before Amber and Mick started dating. And they had been together for practically forever. "Oh," he repeated, with even less enthusiasm.

Mara's face softened. "Jerome-"

"No, stop," he said abruptly, but his tone was kind. He only used this tone for Mara, and sometimes Poppy. Sometimes. "I understand, really."

Mara frowned, not quite processing what he was saying. "What are you saying?" she echoed the words from her spinning head.

"I'm saying, I get that you still have feelings for him," Jerome confessed, preparing himself for what he thought was coming. She was smile and thank him, or blush and apologize, or something else Mara-ish before she ran back to her beloved Mick Campbell.

What he had not expected, at all, was her real reaction. She literally threw her head back and laughed, harder than he had ever heard her laugh. It caught the attention of several bystanders but she didn't seem to notice.

"What?" Jerome asked bitterly, unable to hide his annoyance.

"I - you're hilarious!" Mara choked out between chortles. "As if I would get back together with Mick," she added, still giggling uncontrollably.

Jerome smiled, feeling like a huge weight had been lifted off his chest. "Good," he muttered softly, leaning forward slightly. "Because I could never lose you."

Mara grinned, her laughs finally ceasing. "I love you." It was the first time she had ever said it and she was nervous for his response.

He smiled, well, actually, his smile was still there from before. "I love you, too," he murmured, kissing her lips lightly. Mara wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss.

_Mick, who?_


End file.
